The Day to Remember
by puzzlemistress
Summary: We all think that Kaldur is hard as a rock and can take anything thrown at him. This day happened to be the worse day of his life. And he sees it almost everyday. This day he was at the cave and the team finally sees their leader differently.


Robin pov

I woke up feeling great today and head to the kitchen to see of breakfast was ready. I walk in the kitchen to see Kaldur sitting at the island with his head down and looking pretty upset. I walk up to him and place my hand on top of his.

"Morning Kal." I said cheerfully trying to boost up his spirit.

"Good morning Robin. How are you?" He asked looking up slightly.

"Good. Great actually. How about you?"

"Not feeling good this morning. Just a little sickness if you may." He said a bit jumpy. Something was wrong.

"I hope you feel better. Have any plans today? Batman gave us the day off."

"No plans. Maybe just stay here. I" He said but cut off by Wally zooming into the room.

"Morning guys. What for breakfast? I'm starving." Wally said quickly will raiding the fridge.

"Good morning everyone." Megan said happily as usual.

"Morning. "Conner said groggy as usual. Kaldur face became pale and his finger twitched.

"If you all will excuse me I will be taking a walk on the beach. Enjoy your breakfast." He said quickly getting out of his sit and walk to the front door entrance.

"Was it just me or did Kaldur kind of freak out." Artemis said slowly still trying to figure out what happened.

"A little. Maybe. If you want I could read him mind." Megan asked.

"Make it quick." I said not wanting him to find out. Megan eyes became green then say hunched over in pain.

"Something's defiantly wrong. All I could hear was a boy screaming." She said shakily.

"Maybe it was a bad dream. People get them you know." Artemis said plainly while sitting down.

"Let's just keep an eye on him just in case." I said just be safe. They nodded as we started t make breakfast.

* * *

Kaldur pov

_"I can't do. There is not way I can be here like this. I hate today. I wish today never happened."_ I thought angrily.

Today was the worst day of my life. The day my life stolen. I sat on the sand of the beach and just watched. I looked down at my necklace my mother gave me and let tears spill over my eyes freely not making a sound. As they fall from my chin and land on the sand making a small puddle of pain and sorrow, I began to wonder what would tonight would bring for me. The memories of the passed coming to haunt me like the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future. The way the fear arose in heart, beating so radially you would think it would burst right out of my chest. The way shivers would roll slowly, painfully down my spine hitting the wound over and over. The pain I would be in by just laying down on my back. The way my eyes move quickly over my shut eyes trying to find the demon I knew is no longer there. My whole body would vibrate like a phone. The stringing of tears rolling my face in dark. The way my mind would see my past before me like it is now just happening. The feeling of the bloody knife being ripped for my back as I hear myself scream in pain. My throat would burn trying to find air as I choke on my tears. I would find myself sitting alone in my bed sweating bullets trying so desperately to find some safety in my room. I realize then I could not sleep for the night. I would stay awake reliving the day over and over like a song on loop. Hearing myself scream of bloody murder shock my body like the wind shaking a tree. I couldn't go to my team of this. I am the leader I should have no fear. But then I realize, what leader am I to fear one night. The night no- the nightmare I'll never forget. Never.

* * *

Robin pov

The rest of the team was in the TV room watching "Body of Proof" (Artemis chose) when Kaldur came running back in the cave and into his room, slamming the door shut.

"What just happened?" Wally asked.

"I hope Kaldur's ok." I said.

"We should go check on him." Megan said.

"Maybe. Megan you go check." Artemis said.

"Alright." She said getting up.

* * *

Megan pov

I went to Kaldur's bedroom door and knocked lightly. I was so worried about him. Whatever was bothering him must be, as they say "too hard to swallow". All I want to is try to make this a little easier for him.

"Kaldur. Are you ok? Did something happen?" I asked softly. He didn't respond from his room.

"Kaldur I now you're in there. I just want to make sure you ok. Please. We just want to make sure you're ok. Just open the door and let me in. Kaldur." I begged. The door opens slightly.

"Megan, do you need something?" Kaldur asked shakily.

"Are you ok? What happened? We just want to be sure the nothing's wrong."

"Today is not a good day for me. That is all. I am sorry to worry you." He said frowning.

"It's fine. How about you come a watch a movie with us. It's Wally's pick so it might be a comedy. It's ok if you don't want to." I tried to coax him.

"Very well I will join. Just give me a few moments." Kaldur said smiling.

"See you in a in bit." I said smiling and floated to the kitchen.

* * *

Robin pov

"What happened?" Conner asked.

"Kaldur is gonna watch the movie with us."

"Sweet! I'll make the popcorn." Wally said popping the popcorn in the microwave.

"Hi." Kaldur said meekly.

"Hey Kal. Nice to see among the living." I said flipping over to the couch.

"What movie we'll be watching?" Kaldur said sitting in his usual chair.

"Hop!" Wally said happily.

"No! Please anything but that." I moaned.

"My week, my movie. Get over it." Wally said.

"Can we please watch something else. That movie stinks. How about Transformers 3. Who doesn't love a good action flick?" Artemis reasoned.

"Fine with me." Wally said as he put in the movie.

As we were getting deeper into the movie Kaldur moved from the chair to the floor. In the middle of the movie Kal fell asleep. He looked peaceful and younger. Then he started to moan and jump in his sleep. Kicking and twisting his body in pain.

"Guys something's wrong with Kal." I said pausing the movie.

"Should we wake him up?" Wally asked.

"Maybe. I don't know." I said unsure.

"No! Stop, stop, No! Please n-no." Kaldur mumbles in his sleep.

"He's having a nightmare." Megan said getting off Conner's lap and to Kaldur's side.

"Kaldur. Wake up. It's ok. Wake up. It's time to wake up. Wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up." She tried to sooth him. All he did was fight against her touch.

"No, no, no. Stop please. Mom. Mother pleases don't. F-father please stop. No! No!" He screams as Megan touches his shoulder.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. It's ok. Calm down. It's ok. Relax." I tried to clam him down. Artemis and Wally took his hands, while me, Megan, and Conner try to talk him out of the dream.

"Kaldur. Wake up, wake up." Conner said. Kaldur screams then his eyes snap open. He looks like he just saw Bloody Mary herself before his eyes.

"Sorry. What happened." He asked still shaking.

"You had a nightmare. Are you ok? I can hear your heart beating rapidly. Your having a panic attack." Conner said with worry in his voice.

"I am sorry to worry you. It was only a dream. I need a minute." He said getting up and running off somewhere.

"Megan, did you see the dream?" Artemis asked.

"It was painful. All I could see was blood. It looked like he was getting abused."

"Who did it?" Conner asked.

"I think it was the Black Manta but he called him father."

"You don't think that.." Wally said drifting off.

"That the Manta was his father?" I finished.

"Kaldur said he was that today isn't a good day for him." I said.

"You think he meant today something happened to his family." Conner said.

"We need to find him. Check the pool." Artemis ordered.

We spilt up and search his room, the pool, library. Everywhere he would go to hide. Then finally Conner found him. He was one the balcony crying silently. We look over his shoulder to see a hologram image of a woman. She looked just like Kaldur.

"She's your mother isn't she." Megan asked. All Kaldur could do was nod slowly.

"Kaldur what happened to her and your father?" Wally asked.

"You do not want to know." Kaldur said with anger and sadness in his voice.

"You don't know that. Tell us. We're Kal, we have a right to know." I said.

"Lets just say that I find myself not being able to look at the Justice League in the eye. I can only see pain. I do not trust men the same. That is all you need to know for now." Kaldur said dead.

"Ok. It's ok. How about we eat dinner and head to bed ok." Megan said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Very well." Kaldur mumbled as he turned of his necklace and walked to the kitchen.

We ate dinner as usual and cleaned up the TV room. It was about 10 o'clock and decided to head to bed. I know what Kaldur is going through kind of. He has to live the worse day of his life for the rest of his life. I prayed that Kaldur would at least get some sleep tonight.

* * *

_I open my eyes to see the team in the living room. Everyone looks happy. I find myself at ease until the alarms went off. The team was taken by surprise. The Black Manta goons came and attacked. One by one they all died. The Manta came to me and dragged the rusted blade down my chest. _

_"Sh. My son. It will be quick." Manta growled in my ear._

_"No! No!" I screamed._

_He plunged the blade into my leg. The pain was too much to bear. He pulled the knife up to my hip while it was still in my leg. I screamed louder than before. Hot tears brimmed in my eyes but refused to fall. I kept screaming bloody murder. The pain in my throat began to swell. He pulled out the bloody blade and waved it to close to the shell of my ear, cutting it as a result. _

_"No more pain Kaldur." He growled in my ear._

_"Leave my son alone." A woman voice said. I look to see my mother, Selene _

_"Ah Selene. I have expected you." The Manta purred as he walks to her. _

_"No! Please leave her be! She has nothing to do with this!" I beg him through my tears._

_"It is alight my son. Know that I will always love you." My mother said looking at me smiling._

_"Say goodbye Selene." Manta said as he thrust the already bloody blade into her stomach._

_"Ah!" She screamed as she fell to the ground._

_"No!" I shout fighting my binds to try to save her._

_I saw my mother, the good thing I had left in this world gone. Her small gentle hand clenched in a fist. Her long golden hair I used to run my fingers through when she held me fanned out of the ground. Her white gown cover in blood as it pools around her. I lost my light. I look over to my team to see them dead. I'll never be able to taste Megan's over cooked cookies. Never be able to hear Wally and Artemis bicker, or Robin laugh. Never be able to see Conner fall asleep on the couch watching static. Never be able to see Wolf curled in a ball next to Conner on the floor. My family was gone forever. _

_"Now it is your turn to die." The Manta said walking to me._

**"Kaldur wake up." **_A voice said. I felt something shake me._

**"Kal wake up you're dreaming"** _Another voice spoke. This time it sounded like Wally._

_"Wally." I moaned through the pain._

**"Kaldur please wake up."** _A third voice called out. This time I thought I heard Megan's voice._

**"Kaldur wake up. It's not real. It's not real. Wake up."** _I heard Robin yell._

_I feel something tug on my arm. I look to see, my mother is pulling on me. She looked so helpless and vulnerable. It was too much. I felt something rip my open. I scream so loud my throat crack. Something was pushing me down to the ground. I felt my body shudder against the beast on top of me. As it claw dug into my heart I began to black out. Darkness fell over me like sheet._

* * *

Kaldur's pov

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face along with tears and my team standing around the bed. It took me a few minutes to steady myself and remember where I was. I look to see my team around my bed. They look at me with worried and surprised looks on their faces. I sat up closer to the headboard, drew my knees to my chest, and bury my face in my arms. Trying, hoping it would bring me comfort. I felt the bed dip and a soft hand on my foot.

"Kaldur, are you ok?" Megan asked. I shook my head and curl deeper in myself.

"What's wrong? Was it a bad dream?" Artemis asks sitting on the bed. I nod slowly with a strangle sob.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You want to talk about." Wally says softly.

"N-No." I said shaking and whimpering like a puppy.

I felt the bed move twice and a callous hand on my leg. I knew it was Conner. The first time I shook his hand it was callous, and rough.

"Was it about your mom?" Conner said. I nod lifting my head to rest on my arms.

"Were we in the dream?" Conner said. Again I nod.

"Did we die in the dream." Conner asks again. As before I nod with tears slowly rolling down my face.

Conner places his hand on my shoulder and rubs it softly. He hushes me softly as tears fall freely down my face.

"Hey. Stop crying. It's ok. Just calm down. You're ok. It was just a dream." Conner said.

"Sorry." I mumble under my breath.

"Don't apologize. Take a breath. You don't have to tell us about the dream if you don't want to." He told me. I took a breath before I spoke again.

"I was abused for several long year. He tortured my mother mentally while I was beaten. If my mother stopped him than I would have died. She didn't have chose. I was 6 years old when that last beaten happened. He took a knife and plunged it in my back. (gasped from Megan) My mother knocked him unconscious long enough for the policed to arrive and take him into custody. Then I was put in emergency surgery to get the knife out of my back. I passed out 2 during the operation. Then I was put in recovery for 10 weeks. My mother was put into a mental home ever since. Then Arthur adopted me and rest is history." I said letting out a shaky sigh.

"Kaldur. We're so sorry. We had no idea. No one should have to go through that. How come you never told us." Megan asked taking my hands in hers.

"Thank you Megan. And you never asked."

"Kal you should go back to bed. It's late." Artemis said.

"I can't. If I do then I'll see again. I can't see it again." I begged with tears rimming in my eyes.

"We'll stay with you. We're not leaving you alone. We'll wake you up if you have the nightmare again." Robin said.

"Really. You don't have to.." I start but didn't finish.

"We're staying with you. Now go to sleep." Wally said taking a seat on the floor.

"D-don't leave me." I whimpered.

Megan lays down next to me and kisses my cheek.

"We promise we won't. Now go to sleep." Megan said as she pulled the blanket over us.

Robin took a spot at the foot of the bed, Conner took the computer chair, and Artemis curls up next to Wally on the floor. After about 5 minutes I feel asleep in the bed. I woke up 3 times in a time period of 2 hours. Each time I woke up my team came to comfort me. They wiped my tears, and told it was ok. And out of all the times I told myself after the dreams I would be ok, this time I believed it. The dreams would always come back, now I know I don't have to face them alone.

FIN!


End file.
